okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure chest
.]]Treasure chests are one of the key elements of Ōkami and Ōkamiden. As their name suggests, treasure chests hold treasures, and they are found all over Nippon, some in the strangest places. Each treasure chest has a preset piece of treasure in it, these varies from rare pieces such as Stray Beads to something that can just be just be bought like a Mermaid Coin. After the contents has been collected, the empty treasure chest remains. Access Treasure Chests come in three types: normal chests, pink shells and fruits of Konohana. The pink shells being found in underwater locations around Ryoshima Coast and Konohana's fruits appears on Konohana every time a Guardian Sapling is revived. Some Treasure chests are exposed and ready for opening straight away but others will only appear after certain tasks have been completed, such as clearing a Devil gate or clearing a small cursed patch of ground. A lot of Treasure Chests can only be found at night. They are distinguished by a white beam of light shining on them (instead of Clover green). They will be buried in the ground so Amaterasu must dig them up. However these chests can be found during daytime, if she knows what to look out for. Looking carefully, Amaterasu will see a small golden handle sticking out of the ground. Most of them will be hidden in the middle of a triangle of grass clumps. Chests that are out of reach, such as being on an above ledge or underwater must be Power Slashed to open. Underwater treasures will always float to the top of the water, however if they are not collected in time they will return to their chests. The same goes for overhead treasures, however they will not always fall to the ground and a Golden Lucky Cat will not draw them in. Protected chests Chests that are not hidden from view are often protected by a visible defense. They cannot be opened until there protection has been removed with the proper celestial brush technique. Most of the protections will hurt Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, should they make contact with the chests. Leaf pile Blow the leaves away with Galestorm. Most of the chest will require a second step such as digging the chest up. Afterwards the leaf pile will return but the corner of the empty chest will stick out to show that Amaterasu or Chibiterasu have already opened it. Burning leaf piles does not hurt Amaterasu if she touches them and only one is found in the entire of Ōkami, next to the Dojo in Shinshu Field. Flames Extinguish them with Galestorm/Whirlwind, Waterspout/Deluge or Blizzard/Icestorm. Touching them will burn Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. Ice Melt with Inferno. Touching these chests will freeze Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. Hand monsters These only appear in the Sunken Ship and Amaterasu must use Rao's Prayer Slips to kill them. They hide in treasure chests and don't release treasures when defeated, but leave a lot of Yen. They can be avoided, though. Electrical lock These will only open if Thunderstorm or Thunderbolt is used on them. Trivia *There is one chest-like item that is not opened because it is a Key item. It is not meant to be opened by anyone but Urashima because it is a Tamatebako. Category:Gameplay